O Bom e o Melhor
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Como é possível se acostumar com o bom quando já se teve o melhor?


**N/A:** Depois de um tempo de bloqueio de criatividade, cá estou eu. Sei que devo um novo capítulo de Back To Start há tempos, mas estou sem computador e também estou com um bloqueio com essa fic. Enfim... Espero que gostem de um pouco de drama. Lembrando sempre: a sunshine family é a melhor coisa que o Kishimoto já fez ;)

* * *

A fresta da janela era uma luz tão fraca que mal iluminava o canto do quarto. Os ruídos externos eram pouco incômodo, mas a madrugada dava destaque a qualquer barulho, pelo silêncio sepulcral. Abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Não conseguia mais dormir.

Suas noites já não eram as mesmas já fazia tempo. Não dormia tão bem desde quando assumira o papel do mais novo jounin de Konoha. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam quatro minutos para as duas da manhã. Suspirou. Seria uma longa noite em seu quarto se um som vindo da cozinha não o fizesse se levantar. Caminhou com toda a sua experiência e todos os seus sensos ninjas já estavam em alerta. Logo relaxou os ombros, sentindo o chackra conhecido que vinha da cozinha. Suspirou novamente e não pode evitar reclamar, quase baixo e sem som, "de novo não."

O som de alguns passos leves levaram os seus olhos até a figura sonolenta e corpuda que aparecera na cozinha. Deu um sorriso sem graça. Era a terceira vez naquele mês que se encontravam de madrugada na cozinha. Naruto pode observar e reparar que seu filho desceu as escadas com palavras presas na garganta e com um cuidado quase preciso demais, segurava-se para soltar algum comentário.

"Não consegue dormir de novo, pai?"

Naruto soltou um riso sem graça. Odiava que o filho o encontrava daquela forma.

"É, e pelo jeito não sou só eu."

"Eu acordei e não consegui mais dormir."

Naruto concordou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Boruto odiava quando seu pai dava aquele sorriso. Não era sincero, transparente quanto seus outros sorrisos, soava extremamente falso. Para que a companhia não fosse tão cansativa, puxou o ar com força.

"Então... O que faz aqui, pai? Sei que não consegue dormir, mas por que não ficou no quarto?"

"Boruto-"

"Não é legal te encontrar várias noites perambulando pela casa. Eu ainda não contei a Himawari que te acho sempre na cozinha de madrugada, e você sabe que se eu contar, ela vai se preocupar com você, 'ttebasa."

Naruto sorriu e olhou para o seu filho. Ele beirava os dezessete anos. Era um rapaz bonito, de porte, com traços delicados no rosto que adornavam junto com as marcas de bigode que herdou dele. Chamava a atenção da população feminina de Konoha, além de ser um ótimo shinobi. Era o seu orgulho.

"Olha só, eu não consigo dormir, é isso."

Naruto mentiu. Boruto suspirou novamente. De um jeito irritante, ele também adquiriu a genialidade de seu tio, Hyuuga Neji. Facilmente desconfiava dos fatos e dificilmente era convencido.

"Pai..."

"Tá ok, 'ttebayo. Você promete que não irá comentar nada com a sua irmã?"

Boruto sorriu. De repente, depois de todas as suas características Hyuuga, um sorriso a moda Uzumaki enfeitava seu rosto."

"Ultimamente eu ando sonhando com a sua mãe. Demais, 'ttebayo. No começo do nosso casamento, ela sempre acordava antes de mim para preparar o café. Eu era um cara sozinho, entende? Não estava acostumado a toda aquela atenção. Aí quando eu via que ela não estava na cama eu descia as escadas porque sabia que ia encontrar ela na cozinha. Eu não sei como alguém acordava tão cedo e tão bom humor." – riu sem graça – "Mas ela acordava. E todas essas noites que eu não consigo dormir eu venho até aqui achando que... Talvez ela estivesse aqui. É inconsciente, 'ttebayo."

Os olhos azuis de seu pai fugiram do seu olhar e focaram em qualquer detalhe sobre o balcão. Ele ficou envergonhado e, em seu peito, uma dor conhecida começou a latejar. Boruto não tinha palavras. Em sua garganta um nó se formou, entretanto, ele evitava as lágrimas. Sua mãe foi Hyuuga Hinata e ela acordava cedo todas as manhãs para preparar o café. Desde que mal alcançava a cadeira, ele observava enquanto ela mexia com os ovos e café, ou quando o cheiro de pão enchia a cozinha, sempre bem humorada. Boruto se lembrou também que a primeira manhã que não encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, voltou a seu quarto e chorou até sua irmã o chamar. Lembrou de seu pai trancado no quarto naquela manhã, mas não lembrou do cheiro de ovos e nem café.

Sua mãe falecera durante uma missão, quando uma espada atravessara seu pulmão. Ela se sacrificou por um gennin amedontrado. Era uma missão fácil que não contava com shinobis desertores – e experientes – da Vila Oculta da Pedra e nem com um desfalque no recém formado Time 11 de Inuzuka Kiba, quando um dos gennins havia se ferido. Hinata só havia sido escalada para aquela missão para substituir Kiba por um imprevisto. E, por esse mesmo imprevisto, falecera em combate.

Boruto achou, erroneamente, que um mês de recluso que seu pai teve foi o suficiente para que a sua rotina tentasse voltar ao normal. Ele ficava mudo constantemente, seus sorrisos eram mais raros, mas Boruto acreditou que aquilo era normal. Era o peso que a falta de sua mãe ainda fazia na vida de seu pai, e por dedução própria, essa conduta duraria por um período na vida dele. Porém, o período já durava um ano e meio, e encontrar o seu pai de madrugada procurando pela sua falecida mãe, fez com que ele tivesse medo de que aquilo nunca passasse.

"Pai, você sabe que ela..." – tentou argumentar – "Quer dizer, eu também queria encontrar ela aqui todas as manhãs também, mas isso não é uma opção."

Naruto olhou para os seus olhos de novo naquela noite e Boruto se encolheu sob teu olhar.

"Eu sei, eu sei, 'ttebayo! Eu sei que eu não vou encontrá-la aqui ou no quarto, na sala, no banheiro, no meu escritório ou qualquer canto de Konoha e todos tentam me lembrar disso o tempo todo!", Naruto caminhou impaciente até a pia e encheu um copo com água, tomando rapidamente e voltou a respirar o ar pesado. Seus olhos voltaram mais uma vez ao seu filho, do outro lado da cozinha, "Eu sei que não devia ficar sozinho de novo, eu sei que o tempo deveria amenizar tudo isso, e que eu tenho que voltar a viver bem de novo. Filho, a minha vida é boa, você e a sua irmã são meus presentes e eu realizei meu sonho de ser de ser Hokage, mas..." – Boruto o olhou, complacente – "Como eu posso me acostumar com o bom quando eu já tive o melhor? Quando eu tive tudo isso e a sua mãe comigo?"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Não havia som externo e a cozinha pareceu apertada demais. Naruto soltou o ar de seus pulmões e se arrependeu de suas palavras, arrependeu de ter sido tão sincero com seu filho quando ele também sofria por toda aquela situação.

"Me desculpe filho, eu não quis-"

"Você tá errado, pai." – ele sorriu sincero – "Você tá errado porque a mamãe está em tudo. Pra mim ela tá em tudo isso, nessa casa, em cada canto de Konoha, em cada missão que eu faço, em tudo, 'ttebasa."

Ele foi até seu pai e com seu punho fechado, bateu levemente no seu peito. Sorriu aberto novamente.

"A mamãe tá em você e tá em mim, na Hima e em tudo o que a gente faz. Você não teve o melhor, pai, você ainda têm."

Naruto abraçou seu filho forte. Os olhos dos dois se encheram de lágrimas e, pela primeira vez, ele deixou seu filho vê-lo chorar desde que Hinata falecera. Mesmo com as lágrimas molhando seu rosto, um sorriso aberto apareceu no seu rosto. Os dois sorriram juntos e limparam as lágrimas. Os dois compartilharam, naquele momento, a dor que viveram nos últimos meses e alegria de terem um ao outro e de amarem a mesma pessoa. De formas diferentes mas com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu te amo, Boruto. Ainda bem que você puxou a inteligência da sua mãe, 'ttebayo."

Naruto sorriu pela última vez antes de subir as escadas e voltar ao seu quarto. Boruto ficou na cozinha e se encaminhou ao interruptor. Olhou mais uma vez na pia, no balcão e sorriu aberto. Sussurrou baixo e quase inaudível a si mesmo, antes de apagar a luz e se encaminhar ao seu quarto.

"Boa noite, mãe."

* * *

Não fiquem bravos, ok? A Hinata sempre vai ser minha diva, é que eu gosto de drama mesmo. Obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
